Packaging semiconductor package(s) into a single module is well known in the art. Typically, the semiconductor packages are mounted onto the module by one of a number of well known techniques, such as flip chip, tape automated bonding (TAB) or wire bonding. These prior art mounting/packaging techniques all have a common disadvantage in that they require the semiconductor packages to be permanently mounted to the board or substrate of the module e.g., by soldering. Hence, upgrading a digital system which includes such a module involves replacing the entire module.
This is especially undesirable when the semiconductor packages contain costly VLSI chips, e.g., microprocessors and related application specific integrated circuits (ASICs). Thus, it is desirable to be able to assemble one or more semiconductor packages into a single module in a removeable manner. That is, the semiconductor packages are not permanently mounted and they can be easily replaced or upgraded at a later time, and the replaced semiconductor packages are salvageable. As will be disclosed, the present invention provides for an upgradable multi-chip module which advantageously achieves the desired results.